


Duet

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had an awesome day but never thought it still could be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the song "I believe in a thing called love" the Glee version.
> 
> I need those kind of OS because the show is too much ANGST. I hope you'll like this one

Laura had an awesome day at school. She got some good grades. She spent the break hour she had before lunch with Carm, cuddling and kissing. She had lunch with LaF, Perry, Danny and Kirsh and they laughed a lot. So that’s why Laura was super happy when she went back to her dorm. But her smiled dropped. Her face was shocked of what she had in front of her eyes. Carmilla, wearing her bathrobe and a towel in her hair, singing with the radio.

“I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love!  
Ooh! Yeah! Come on!  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!”

What a show! Laura just saw the vampire was using the remote as a mic. And then she knew what she had to do. She took a glass that was on the counter and sing with her.

“Touching you  
Touching me  
Touching you  
God, you're touching me!”

Then Carmilla saw her. Her smile grew up on her face at the sight of her girlfriend singing with her. Laura’s smile was back. And they continue to sing together.

“I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love!  
Ooh! Yeah, guitar!  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, god you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!”

The song ended. Both girls were still looking at each other before they burst into a laugh. Before Laura run to Carmilla and hugged her.

“-What was that, Carm?  
-Well I was just out the shower ad this song came on the radio and I don’t know why but I always loved this song since you show me this episode of Glee. So yeah, I got a little into it.  
-That was awesome! And I knew you loved watching Glee with me.  
-Shut up!  
-Make me”

And Carmilla kissed her. What an awesome day.

END


End file.
